


Пред-чувствие

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Magic, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Послушница храма уже оставила надежду, что когда-нибудь пройдет посвящение в Дочери. Она помогает девочкам, которые только делают первые шаги по храмовым залам, и благоговеет перед великой Матерью
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF All Space 2021 - Спецквест (божественное)





	Пред-чувствие

— Подойди.

Аиша покорно сделала несколько шагов вперед и склонила голову перед алтарем.

Он был знаком до последней прожилки выщербленного мрамора, но только с этой, бело-желтой стороны камня. Там она не была еще ни разу. Не время.

Все, кто пришел в храм вместе с ней, уже пересекли черту. Аиша же жила в настоящем. Они уходили в будущее: оставляли белые одежды, сменяя их на серебряные одеяния служительниц; закрывали лица шитьем звезд, показывая только глаза.

Из ушедших за грань только верховная Матерь могла говорить, остальные — слушали, видели, понимали. Танцем рук они нашептывали ей ответы, умащали тело благовониями, отпускали в бесконечность неба и принимали обратно. Матери было подчинено само плетение времени. Она, как в купель, опускалась в прошлое; как в зеркало, заглядывала в будущее.

За долгие годы в храме Аише не была дарована немота. Подобно девочкам, которых родители недавно оставили у дверей храма, она носила желтый цвет солнца и ребячливости. Пусть лицо давно покрылось морщинами, но каждую осень Матерь проводила пальцами: не сейчас, рано.

Аиша опускала голову и утешала сестер, тоскующих по родным. Она помогала им пережить боль прошлого, оглянуться в настоящем, вспомнить о будущем. Золотые юные солнца наполняли ее сердце радостью, и лишь иногда, передавая детей Матери, Аише казалось, что ее собственный свет тускнеет. В такие дни Матерь, чье изрезанное морщинами лицо напоминало алтарь, звала ее к себе. И только в этот раз, Аиша поняла, что не найдет в себе сил подняться, чтобы в который раз посмотреть в несбывшееся.

Матерь ослабела, поэтому голос ее был еле слышен, и надо было подойти ближе. Еще ближе. Аиша замерла в нерешительности перед чертой, отделяющей свет от тени, настоящее — от будущего и мир — от звезд. Не было того, кто увидит, как она нарушила запрет лишь потому, что должна была услышать.

— Они все дети. Будь добра, когда они придут за советом и утешением, — пробормотала Матерь себе под нос.

С последним выдохом и звезды шитья ушли с ее одежд, и имя Дочери исчезло из мира.

Матерь подошла к черному мрамору алтаря, провела по нему рукой, чтобы прожилки камня стали тканью ее одеяния.

Преддверие осталось за чертой, в золотистых платьях детей. Матерь смотрела на светлую часть храма и чувствовала за собой дыхание бесконечности, в которой не было ни прошлого, ни будущего - лишь ответы, которые никто не должен узнать.

Дочери закружились вокруг нее молчаливым хороводом ожидания. Только Матерь могла войти в небо и вернуться. Только она могла рассказать тайны, которые откроются ей, если, конечно, решит, что так нужно.

Одна из девочек выглянула из-за колонны. Она смотрела настороженно и внимательно. 

Матерь повела пальцами перед лицом. Еще не время.

Те, кто научатся слушать, смогут переступить черту. Та, что умеет чувствовать, станет Матерью.

Девочка кивнула, будто приготовилась ждать.


End file.
